Venom Vol 1 9
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** Frankie II ** Vic II * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Voici, Northwest Territories *** Nan's cookhouse Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = As night falls, Logan regains consciousness and notices the Ararat Corporation ship touching down on the outskirts of the town. Frankie locates the symbiote, saying that it's without a host and in its transitive state, and that thanks to the nuke it won't have any viable hosts other than themselves. Donning suits of powered armor, Vic and Frankie exit their ship, deciding to dispose of Patricia Robertson when they're done. As Vic and Frankie banter about what it will be like to fulfil their destiny and become the symbiote's hosts, Patricia drops the ruse once they exit the ship. In the ruins of Voici, Logan notices an unhealed wound on his chest, but before he can ponder it he catches the scent of the two Ararat Corp agents and goes into a berserker rage. Vic and Frankie track the symbiote's signal to a house that was completely destroyed except for the front and bottom floor. Figuring the symbiote took shelter in the cellar, they fail to notice the Suit remove an axe from a stump in the front yard. Locating the cellar, Frankie opens it and peers inside - eager to bond to the symbiote - only for the alien to burst out - having survived the nuke by bonding to a swarm of cockroaches. Manifesting its humanoid form, the symbiote kills Frankie; Vic fleeing after her high-tech gun proves useless against its amorphous body. Fleeing back to the ship, Vic informs her boss that Frankie was killed and Plan B failed, but as she stops to check if the symbiote is chasing her the Suit ambushes and incapacitates her with the axe, removing her armor and electrocuting her. As the Suit departs to the ship, her boss radios that a second unit is inbound. The Suit enters the ship and shrugs off being hit over the head with a wrench by Robertson, whose survival he notes is problematic. The Suit returns to Vic's corpse and removes her control collar before returning to the ship and knocking Robertson unconscious. Noticing the flash, Logan begins to make his way to the ship but steps on the corpses of the cockroach swarm. Initially confused, as they should have survived the nuke, he doesn't notice the symbiote clinging to a nearby tree until it's too late - the alien cocooning him with pseudopods and gleefully bonding to him. On the Ararat Corporation ship, Robertson regains consciousness. The Suit - in the process of building a new phone - explains he came up with a plan to capture the symbiote that didn't involve killing her. Noticing something is wrong with her head, Robertson lowers her parka's hood and discovers that the Suit shaved her head and attached Vic's control collar to her. As she furiously confronts him, the Suit explains his rationale but is interrupted when she angrily shoves him into the wall of the ship. The Venomized Wolverine promptly impales the Suit from behind and cuts him to pieces as he carves hole into the ship's wall, the symbiote mockingly stating it likes Robertson's new look and asking if she likes its. As the symbiote monologues about reminiscing about when it killed her comrades, Robertson tries to grab the Suit's phone. The symbiote snares her with a tendril and states that it's rude to talk on the phone while one has company, tossing her to the floor. A second Ararat Corporation ship attacks, blasting Venomized Wolverine with a flamethrower, and the symbiote prepares to counterattack. Onboard the second ship, a second Vic and Frankie prepare to engage it and achieve their destiny of bonding to it. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * plot summary at uncannyxmen.net }}